Ulterior Motives
by Slade's Icy Apprentice
Summary: For Evilsangel's challenge. Slade's done something to the Titans, and Raven is their only hope for survival. What are Slade's intentions? SladexRae mild RobxRae. REVAMPED slightly.
1. S is for Slade

**A/N: This is in responce to Evilsangel's challenge!**

**Discalimer: I do not own Teen Titans. **

Raven held a book in one hand and glared at it. This book contained Malchior, the man who had made her feel important, and then admitted to using her. The nerve he had to do such a thing. Using her, and her vulnerability to his advantage. Now he was trapped within the book for good. There was no way he'd ever be getting out. She guessed the only other person she hated this much was her father, and possibly Terra. These three had givin her so much pain. Such unforgivable grief. But they were demons of her past. She had defeated all three. They were but a mere breeze of what, once was her life.

Stuffing the book back in it's appropriate place, Raven levitated above her bed. The team had just gotten back from a fight against Slade, and they were all worn out. Slade, another man in her life who constantly proved to be a pain in her neck. They had fought plenty of times, and although he never won, he never lost either. He was a mystery to her. Just now, during their most recent battle, he had dissapeared. It was rather unsual. A quick session of chatting with Robin and he evaporated. Not a trace left. What was more strange, was that each Titan received a miniscule 'S' on their skin. Either on their arms or legs or hands. Once the team got to the Tower they tried all they could to remove it. Nothing worked.

She had one too. It was placed just under her chin. Bearly visible unless she raised her head. How she had got it was beyond her. But that wasn't what worried her, it was that the damn thing just would_ not _come off. Robin was running around in a fit of rage since they got home. He wouldn't shut up. Finally, when he did stop his yelling; he just locked himself in his room and refused to come out. He slammed his door in Starfire's face about 10 times. Everytime she would get near his door and went as far as to opening it, he would shut it immediately causing her to shriek and run back to the kitchen to make her pudding of sadness. That was probably worse then his initial phase of continous cursing and stomping. Shutting her eyes, she knew it was time for a little meditation. To clear her mind and find her center.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azara--" Raven felt a faint vibration come from the hood of her cloak.

Her brows furrowed and she unclasped her cloak to take a look in the forgotten hood. She dumped the contents onto the bed beneath her and landed gracefully near it to examine the object. It looked like a black version of her communicator. She noticed that the bottom was orange and contained an all too familiar 'S'. She knew what this was. She flipped it back over and watched the screen buzz to life before her eyes. Slade, standing there arms behind his back glaring intensely at the girl who glared right back in responce. There was unspoken tension between them and it was growing thicker with each waiting moment. The two were silently contemplating what to say...

**A/N: Review!**


	2. Explanation & Demonstration

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

Finally Slade spoke up, not bothering to greet her with the usual frigid 'Hello'.

"I imagine you're wondering what the small 'S' on your skin does. It's quite simple." Slade stated. He held up a remote control for her to see. "This device enables me to transfer millions of electrons per second into your fragile nervous sytem." Slade's voice was sickly smooth. His words echoing in her mind. Slade took her silence as a chance to go on.

"With one single push of a button, you and the rest of your team could perish. A wonderful thing: technology. Wouldn't you agree?" Slade again gestured to the small mechanism held firmly in his grip. Raven raised an eyebrow almost in question.

"Wouldn't you rather be telling this to Robin. I know how much you love to anger him." Raven spoke in a monotone.

"I do indeed. But, he is not of my concern right now. Although Raven, he should be of yours. Your leader, your little friends, they are all in danger as long as I possess this remote. In fact, you yourself are in danger." Slade informed sounding non chalant about the whole situation.

"Same song different beat. That's all. We've been through this before Slade. What makes you think this time will be any different?" Raven questioned.

"Perhaps Raven. However I am a persistant man. I have many 'tricks up my sleeve', if you will. Each confrontation we have is always pleasing. The looks on your young faces. Struggling to prove yourselves. Don't think I can't see past you all and your petty attempts to do good. One plan spoiled after the other is just time for me to develop a new scheme." Slade waved a hand casually.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Raven stated, her voice turning bitter by the second.

"My point, dear child, is that I endulge in your misery. Whether I succeed in bringing the city down or not. The fact remains, I've watched your hastle, and it brings a smile to my face all the time." He smirked under his mask, and Raven could feel the pride radiating off him. "But this time, it's about more than just the pleasure I get from your torment. This time, it goes beyond appearances." Slade professed. Raven was on the verge of replying with a sarcastic remark, but stopped as Slade continued.

"There is one more thing this contraption can do." Slade said in his usual cool voice.

"What would that be?" Raven inquired.

"Something pleasent my dear Raven. Let me demonstrate." Slade ended the transmission and pressed one of the only two buttons on the controller.

Raven blinked at first, but then a wave of ecstasy flowed through her whole body like a wave. It erupted from the 'S' under her chin and spread out through her entire being. Washing over her and providing a tingling feeling. The rest of the Titans felt the instant of pure bliss cruise throughout them as well. It confused them but they submitted to it's magic and relished it all they could before it faded completely from their systems.

**A/N: Short I know, but I'm still working on it, so chill out peeps. Now review, please and thank you!**


	3. Connections

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

Raven was left panting by the time the little pleasure trip ended. It was very odd. She hadn't expected that to happen. She was positive it would have been some sort of momentary paralysis. But instead it worked like a healing wave. Now however, it was all over; and the meaning of her small talk with Slade was plagueing her already troubled mind. She groggily set the Slade communicator under her pillow and made her way to the kitchen for some tea.

She prepared the soothing beverage she so enjoyed and sipped it slowly. Savoring it's warmth, she gathered a book she left lying around and returned it to her room. Once she had done that she decided to meditate a while on the roof. Away from distractions and pointless interruptions. That of course couldn't be accomplished because somebody was already there.

It was Robin. He just stood near the edge of the roof with his cape swishing behind him in the gentle breeze passing him by. Raven walked forward nonetheless. She positioned herself just behind her leader's figure and began to do what she hadn't gotten the chance to do in so long. Robin didn't seem to notice that Raven was there, or chose to stay silent and continue watching whatever held his sight.

Raven commenced the chanting of her mantra and brought Robin away from his staring contest with the relentless sky above. It had darkened considerably outside and the moon was already glowing among the distant stars. Robin looked around in the obscured clouds that shrouded the glimmers in the night sky. But all he saw was Slade. All he ever saw was Slade.

This fearless leader was paranoid and mildy unstable. His obsession with Slade is dangerous. When his anger toward the villain rises it can get out of hand. But sometimes, his feelings for this 'bad guy' are questioned. The fact that he is a teen age boy who's every waking moment dwells on Slade and his intentions, almost determines he's rather compelled to the mysterious man. As if he's developed a liking. That was always shadowed by the fact that most believed he had his eyes on Starfire. That of course false. If he hadn't proved it by screetching 'SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!' at the top of his lungs, along with denying the fact about a hundred times and sitting down to talk things over with the confused and offended alien. Then there was nothing left for him to do.

"Slade" came the growl that had been forming in the boy's throat. He turned to Raven, and she could sense his gaze was on her. She knew now was as good a time as ever to finish up with her emotion surpresser and talk some with the masked teen.

"I know how you feel Robin." Raven came up next to him and locked her eyes on the waves of the calm water below them. "You hate him, and with good reason. But you feel almost attached, and you loath yourself for it." Raven explained as if reading his mind. He could do nothing but nod his head slightly with his expression hardening from the thought.

"My emotions are always kept under control. Although I can't allow myself to feel them, I can openly muse them." She went on; shifting her gaze from the water to his face for a brief moment.

"I can't stand him. He knows so much of us, and we know nothing of him. It's unnerving. Yet somehow, he understands. He can always say the right thing at the right time. Like his life's purpose is to study us and bring out all our doubts." Robin spoke in a hushed tone. "It's as if he's out to teach us, and perturb us all at once."

"You and I have a bond. Now, we have a connection to Slade. Not only through the attention we exchange, but through the 'S' he's marked us with." Was Raven's declamation. Robin agreed.

"Do you know of anyway we could erase the imprint? An incantation or something?" Robin regarded.

"I don't know of any spells that could be useful. But I could check my books." Raven responded.

"Yeah. Well, it's getting late, and we should get some rest. Don't stay up to search for anything tonight though Rae. Get some sleep and we'll work on this in the morning." Robin ordered.

"Shouldn't that be my line?" Raven grinned but only bearly. Turning to face the yawning boy wonder. Robin chuckled hollowly.

"Goodnight." With that, Robin was down the stairs and on his way to bed.

Raven was just about to follow suit when a lurking shadow caught her watchful eye and transfixed her. She looked harder but saw nothing more. For a minute she was engrossed in the current event, and pondered about the endless possibilities of what she saw, or thought she saw. For some odd reason, the only logical explanation was 'Slade'. The name and the image, just everything was etched into her mind. He sparked something undescribable within her. It was no big deal. Nothing great about it. But in one way or another, enthrallment took over when he appeared. Just because, he made her think. He made her wonder. He made her do things that none of her other teammates could, aside from Robin. They were an open book to her. But Slade was like an invitation to an amazing discovery, or adventure. She couldn't say she cared even half as much about the guy like Robin did, in any means. Anyhow, he was still on her brain waylaying her cogitation.

**A/N: There's tonight's chapter. There will be more interaction between Rae and Slade so hang on for now and review!**


	4. Hot In Here! No, Not The Song

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, don't ya think I'd be making episodes about the stuff in my fics?!**

Raven dismissed anymore of her disturbing thoughts and took her cloak off. Letting it fall to the floor near the foot of the bed, she crawled lazily into bed. Not like she was tired. The empath considered doing the research she'd have to do instead of staring off toward the ceiling without sleep. Knowing that she _should_ get some shuteye even if she didn't feel like it, she pulled her satin covers up over her body and sighed closing her eyes to welcome the lingering darkness. That of course was, if she hadn't sensed something, or someone in her room. Not that there was. She was just paranoid due to her recent conversation with a masked madman who had once stripped her half naked in an attempt to bring the world to it's end.

Anybody would be jumpy after that. Anybody would be jumpy after finding out they're in one way or another, under someone ele's control. _Anybody_ would be frightened out of their very skin if they were perhaps _enjoying_ they're situation. Which otherwise should sicken them and not actually turn them on. But hey, who said she was anywhere near being 'turned on'? She wasn't in anyway imaginable feeling anything but loathing toward the tall, dark and handsome man. Sure, he was very hot. Nobody could deny the fact. But that didn't mean that she'd want to sleep with him! Raven, the powerfullest Titan among them all, absolutely hates Slade as she should. She may even fear him to an extent. But other than that... He could be impaled right through his pretty little metal-covered messed up head, and she would not give a damn about it!

So now, Raven lay there in her bed. Arms spread out on either side of her and legs spread out wide as well. Surely not the position someone who claims to hate someone else should be in when thinking of said person. Anyhow, it was feeling really hot in there now. Like somebody had turned the heat up extremely high. Placing a oddly cool hand on her cheek, she felt the warmth. She knew what was going on. Slade! He had done this. That creepy little bastard was probably sitting somewhere on his ass pushing button after button to inflict as much torture upon her as he could. Inflict as much agony on all of them. She could already hear the moaning and graoning of her frustrated teammates within their respective rooms.

Now, Raven heard something else. Under her pillow was the communicator Slade had left in her hood earlier. She didn't bother to take the thing out and look at Slade as he stood there. All Slade could see was the dark pillow squished against the screen. He was more than aware that Raven could hear him if not see him, so he began speaking. The usual chilling tone that contrasted the incalescence temperature of the room reaching Raven's ears.

"Raven..." Slade called out. His voice slightly muffled. Raven sat up, and pulled the pillow away to look at Slade. She seemed to have droplets of sweat forming on her brow and her cheeks were reddning visibly. Slade had a small knowing smirk form on his lips. Raven watched silently as her eyes glazed over with a bearly noticable tint of salaciousness. Who can blame her? She's a teen girl who is talking to a sexy man in the middle of the night. Fortunately, or unfortunately, he isn't actually in her room. Not that she knows of at least. Or the whole Tower, and perchance city could go up in smoke.

"I'll save you the trouble of screaming and get to the point. Tomorrow night, your team will be called out to try to 'stop me'. You, will not join them." Slade's commanding tone took over.

"How do you suppose I do that?" Raven question, wiping away at her brow with her sleeve.

"Make up an excuse. It shouldn't be too hard. Or else..." Slade held up the remote. One button to bring satisfaction, and one to heartlessly assassinate. Raven was dieing from the heat and started to feel lightheaded. Her teammates uncomfortable sighs echoing off the wall. Resounding in her ears and mind.

"You understand." Slade pressed one of the buttons, and the screen went blank. Instantly, Raven felt the familiar flux of raptures flow throughout her exhausted form and fell deep into a profound slumber as well as her now content friends.

**A/N: I thank all my reviewers so far and the next update is of course tomorrow night. I guess it's because I'm always waiting so long for others to update fics, and I don't want to keep my readers waiting. But I gotta go back to school on Monday so, I'm not too sure then. Anyway, you know the drill...**


	5. Late Night Meeting

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans... boy does that suck huh?**

The night progressed in silence. After the effects of Slade's remote wore off, the team was fine. Not too hot, yet not too cold either. They slept peacefully until morning. Everyone got up. Took showers, had tofu or whatever else they usually ate. They trained and watched TV. They were even called out once to take care of Plasmus. But Raven knew that they'd be called out again at night. She also knew it was best she stay behind, if she didn't want to die young along with her friends. So, when Starfire prepared a Tamaranean delicasy, Raven took the oppurtunity.

"Friends! I have prepared a feast of Glorkafromborgs! It is a famous dish on my planet! Please, which of you would like to taste first?" Starfire held up a bowl of her food, that looked suspiciously like alien brains and predator head. Raven hated to do this, but she had to. For the well being of her 'family'.

"I'll have a taste of it Star." She stepped forward swiftly. The three other boys were shocked by her actions. Cyborg attempted to hide behind Robin's cape, while Beast Boy hid behind Cyborg. They didn't think she would go through with it. Any second she would step back and hide away. But instead, she stood firmly in her spot and opened her mouth. Without hesitation, Starfire dipped a huge spoon into the goo and shoved it down the empath's throat as far as it could go. Pulling it back out only when Raven's face turned blue matching her cloak. Luckily, her hand didn't get stuck. Or Raven would have died anyway, and her sacrifices would have been pointless.

An hour later, Raven started to make herself seem sick. She cast a spell to make sure she looked as physically ill as one could be from eating something as gross as Starfire 'grompindorks' or whatever the hell they're called. Resurfacing from the bathroom, where she had cast the spell. She had paler skin then usual, she was shaking, and she was sweating profusely. Everyone shook their heads feeling sorry for her. While Starfire was worried sick and offered to make her the 'soup of betterness' called 'illinbedforeverindoors'. Which, for some reason sounded like: _ill in bed forever indoors_. Raven refused and soon the alarm rang. Raven insisted in going with the rest. But in her condition, Robin commanded her to stay in bed. He could deal with Slade on his own. That's they way he preferred it anyway. As long as he wasn't in any life threatning situations. Just like in this case, even though he had virtually no idea of his potential demise.

Soon, the whole team had left to seek out Slade and his minions. Leaving Raven in bed to rest. That of course did not happen. Raven imediately lifted the spell she had casted and returned to normal. She paced her room not knowing what would happen. Why hadn't Slade wanted her there too? What if he planned on killing them some other way so that she could not save them and would be left to his mercy?! That would be horrible. A spineless trick. She stopped pacing as one of the large windows in her room flew open. She turned toward it and raised an eyebrow skeptically. There was a gentle breeze, so she walked toward the window and shut it. Now, she felt a hand on her shoulder. In one fluid motion she had turned and came face to mask with Slade himself.

"Well done Raven. You managed to fool your friends. You would make an excellent apprentice. Like to join my side by any chance?" Slade spoke and took a little tour of the room.

"You can just kill me now." Raven stated firmly. Slade chuckled under his breath and reached her book case. A big white book was stashed amongst all others. It stood out compare to the others, and Slade decided to take a look inside. Suddenly a voice erupted from the pages. One torn in half showing two pericing blue eyes and white hair. With stangely shaped eye lashes.

"My, that's one disturbing mask. A new friend of you're Raven?" Malchior's voice rang out. Slade blinked a little confused.

"Poor girl, you must be desperate to find a replacement for me. But you could really do better then this... this atrocious _thing_. He's repulsive!" Malchior exclaimed eyeing Slade warily.

"This was the vile wretch you had gotten involved with?" Slade spat toward the book while asking a fuming Raven.

"Exc--" Malchior began, but was cut off by the other pages of the book slamming hard against his own. Slade then proceeded to shove the book back into it's place forcefully. Raven strode forward, clearly aggravated with his presence.

"What do you want?" Raven was straight to the point.

"Oh nothing... just to get to know you better. We've fought so many times, and I know close to nothing about you." Slade admitted.

"I don't want to know you." Raven hissed.

" And you will know nothing. I will learn of you, and do with the information as I please." Slade smirked proudly under his mask.

Raven had enough and lunged forward with her fist. Slade skillfully avoided her attack and sent her flying backwards with a kick. Raven rose from the floor glaring right at her opponent. Slade snickered lightly and ran at her. Raven put out a sheet of her dark energy to deflect every thrust of his powerful hands. Letting her gaurd down for merely a fraction of a second, Slade managed to hit Raven square in the abdomen with a perfectly executed kick. Raven flinched and staggered backward. She gathered a little bit of black magic into her fingers and jabbed Slade hard in the solar plexus. This causing Slade to back away half startled and quite impressed. Slade swiped Raven off her feet and loomed over her in full height. A victorious grin plastered across his face, though not visible. He offered her a hand to get up, but she got to her feet without his help.

"Aza--" Raven was about to send Slade through the wall but Slade held up the remote.

"I don't think you want to do that Raven." Slade advised her and looked toward one of the dark corners with a wide saddistic smile. Then, he put the remote back into a pouch on his utility belt and stalked back to the window.

"I should really be going now. But, no worries, I'll keep in touch." Slade assured and within a flash he was out the window and dissapeared into the night.

**A/N: That was crap lol. Review now peeps. I don't really know. Thanks again!**


	6. Dreaming of You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

Raven looked out the window in hopes of catching a glimpse of Slade. But she had no such luck. She was met only by the sight of the Titans returning home. She could already see the scowl on Robin's face. Raven yawned and could hear the faint grumbles Malchior was emitting. Snickering to herself she got into bed. The team got in the Tower, and Robin started stomping toward his room. When he realized Raven was still 'sick' and probably sleeping, he stopped the stomping and walked quitely the rest of the way. The others departed to their rooms to get some sleep too, just minutes after him.

Raven however was not all that tired. She just didn't feel like going to bed yet. So she rose and walked into her bathroom. She took a quick shower. Dried her hair, brushed her teeth. Did whatever she could before having to get back into bed for the night. She left the bathroom that is adjoined to her bedroom. She had on only her bathrobe. She walked toward her dresser and grabbed a fresh uniform. Then, she layed her leotard down and the cloak right next to the foot of the bed.

Someone somewhere was watching. Slade had placed a mini camera in her room. It was in the darkest corner so that Raven would not notice it. Sure, it was only there so he could study her and gather some extra info. Although now he was seeing more of her then he ever thought possible...

Raven dropped her bathrobe and took a good look at her leotard. She was still naked and her hair was mildly damp. After a minute of contemplating something, she finally reached out and put it on. Slade could just watch from his seat. He put a hand up to cover his eye, because he was still somewhat a gentlemen and never intended on seeing her that way. But he had to be honest with himself and admit he had been hoping for this. That's why his fingers was parted slightly so that he could still peep at her nude form. After Raven had gotten dressed, closed the light and gotten back into bed, Slade could take a deep breath to relax himself.

Raven layed under the covers and shut her eyes welcoming sleep...

**Dream 1**

_Raven's eyes fluttered open and she sat up comfortably in the large warm bed. The covers were distributed evenly amongst herself and her partner. There was a figure beside her. It appeared to be a man. A strong one from the looks of it. She could make out his muscles. Raven stretched and watched the man turn steadily toward her. Once she had a full view of him, she studied the black and orange mask. She took notice of the fact that he wasn't wearing anything else. She also realized that neither was she. Finally, she processed all this data into her brain and was enlightened to find, that this man was Slade. This could only mean one thing..._

_"Good morning Raven. Up for round 10?" Slade asked tiredly caressing her arm. _

_Raven's eyes got wide and she let out a shrill scream. _

_All of a sudden she woke up breathing heavily. She sat up holding her head in her hands and saw Slade come in wearing an apron and carrying a tray of food. That evoking another loud yell. _

Raven stirred shifting constantly and wrinkling her sheets.

**Dream 2**

_Raven fought. She fought with everything she had. Spilling sweat and blood, and so much of it. Developing numerous cuts and bruises. She felt sore all over. Bones were broken and hair was torn out. She could do nothing to stop it. Whoever she was fighting was strong, very strong. Perhaps, too strong for her to defeat. She was feeling weaker by the second but she had to keep this up. A single moment of carelessness could mean an eternity of darkness. That would not be happening on her watch. As long as she was still standing, she would keep fighting. _

_The person she fought wasn't doing much better than she was. It was established that this person was a man. This man, had already acquired a fractured arm. Plus, a severely damaged knee. This girl, she just wouldn't give up. She kept on going. He heard her bones crack, she kept fighting. He heard her groan in pain, she kept fighting. He heard her faint cries, she still fought. He even heard her hands shatter, and yet, she stayed on her feet and fought nonetheless. _

_Soon enough though, either she or he would crumble. They both knew this. Now was a test of will. Kill or be killed. Raven was relying more and more on her powers. But she was losing what little power she had left. The energy seemed to seep from her uncontrollably. So she strode forward slowly. Limping toward her opponent while clutching her pained side. Only feet away from each other now, and they resumed their battle. They struck each other mercilessly. No remorse would be shown, not even when one had at long last fallen to the other. Once one body fell over with one last breath. Once someone's stopped. Once their eyes finally shut, never to open again. When those fingers stopped twitching. It was all over. Whoever perished was left behind in the midst of dirt._

_Raven could only look into the eye of her adversary. That one lone eye. A cold and calculating eye that bore into her soul. _

_This was it... Raven vs. Slade. Place your bets!_

Raven sat up wide awake and suddenly wished she still had nightmares of her father.

**A/N: Heh hint at Freddy vs. Jason. Review!**


	7. Fight!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Days passed since the the last time she had heard or seen Slade. The team was called out to fight the H.I.V.E and other criminals. But they hadn't dealt with Slade or anybody in his association. That of course left a few people suspicious. Robin was definitely affected by the villain's dissapearence. Raven was always looking over her shoulder. It was probably worse expecting somebody to just jump you, than knowing someone actually will.

Finally the alarm rang and an S was pinned on the large screen in the rec room. Robin clenched his fists and uttered "Slade" with the most venemous tone he could muster. Without hesitation he was out the door and the rest just followed. Raven put her hood up and glided along. When they arrived Raven's eyes darted around nervously. Robin whipped out his bo staff and was ready for action. Cyborg positioned his sonic cannon. Starfire charged up her starbolts and they waited. They were soon greeted by Sladebots. There were plenty for everybody.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled and sprang forward.

The other Titans did so as well. Slade finally jumped over a high rail and avoided Robin to get to Raven. Robin was left dumbfounded by this but brushed it off and was kept occupied by the droids around him. Raven watched as Slade advanced on her and floated up out of reach. But before she could get high enough, Slade grabbed her ankle and pulled her downward. She came crashing down into the pavement. Slade pulled her up by her cloak and caused it to rip. He tossed it carelessly behind him and started the assault. Punch-block-kick-punch-block-kick. Kick-block-punch-kick-block-punch. It went on that way. Raven would kick, he would block and then punch. She would block and punch, and he would kick. So forth.

Starfire had finished her share of bots and proceeded to shower Slade with starbolts and eye beams. Despite the fact he was already busy with Raven. Until more droids showed up and attacked her. Raven backed up all the way into a corner. Slade closed the space and held her up with a hand around her neck. He squeezed and watched as she helplessly tried to breathe and kick him off. But she failed to remove his hand and her life was draining fast. Slade kept squeezing and removed his mask to give a final kiss of death. Although, as soon as his lips met hers, Raven's eyes just shot open in shock and she gathered her energy to blast him off.

Falling a few feet away he quickly put his mask back on and growled in frustration. Raven swiped at him with her power and he dodged all that he could. Robin soon joined them and went for Slade. With one hand signal, he was carried away by a group of Slade's minions. Slade glared again at Raven and they continued their little duel. Raven flew up and...

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A huge wave of black energy leapt out of her palms and hit Slade. He of course fell back seemingly unconcious.

"Booya!" Cyborg bellowed.

But before any victory dance could be initiated, Slade got to his feet and pressed a certain button. All the Titans were on their knees for a moment of pure agony. They stayed that way and suddenly collapsed as another button was pushed and they experienced relief.

**A/N: Review...**


	8. Uninvited Guest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans...**

Slade walked right in front of Raven and decided he might just try to finish her off once and for all. So that the rest of the Titans would be left nearly helpless without her. Yes, that was the perfect move. Eliminate her when she is at his mercy. He had learned enough of her and although she seemed to be his perfect mate since the incident with Addie, his life was dedicated to his profession. The best move in his profession, just so happened to be killing whoever could get in his way. Slade grinned and knew exactly what to do. He would tie her up in a half-naked state and adjust the regulator on his remote so that the Titans would suffer from minor shocks as Raven received most of the torture. That way, the Titans could not help her as she slowly died.

That's exactly what he would do. With a single gesture to his droids, Raven was held on her feet still in a dazed state, as the others were slowly coming back from their momentary pleasure pause. He made sure they watched incapable of taking action, as he tore her clothes so that they were merely a tattered bra and shorts ensamble. Just as he remembered. Quite a sight for sore eyes. Or eye in his case.

Once that was done with, he did what he would not ever do in any other circumstance. Puckered up and layed a big wet one on the half demon. The Titans that were crawling on the floor trying to get up were watching in digust and fear for their friend. Robin was furious with what he saw. His hormones were of course leading him to enjoy the view of Raven. But this was a horrific thing for Slade to do! He had never done this before, and as much of a villain as he is and always was, Robin had never thought him to be a pervert. At any rate, this was happening. As things were going right now... there was nothing that he or anybody else could do.

Wrong he was. In the doorway of this grand warehouse stood Red X in all his glory. His torn cape was billowing behind him in the invisible wind. Robin turned his head to see him standing there and he glared at the thief from his position. At once, Red X spoke up. His raspy mechanical voice ringing all over.

"Need help?" He inquired with his arms crossed and a smug smile on his hidden lips as he watched them.

Robin refused to believe that he needed any help from that greedy, petty criminal. But he cared deeply for Raven. He was closest to her than anyone else on the team. He would have to do anything and everything in order to save her. Even if it meant working with that cocky bastard. Slade turned to face Red X ready to snap him like the miserable twig he is. Who the hell did this simpleton burgler think he is?! Daring to enter the layer of the greatest villain to ever walk the earth. Without consent fo that matter. What the bloody hell happened to the damn droids in charge of patrolling the area? Well, if this kid thought he could just barge in, he was dead wrong. Or at least, he would be soon.

"Just how do you plan on helping them?" Slade questioned obviously bored.

However, Red X did not reply. He just stood in the same position and asked the same thing again. "Need help?" Everyone raised an eyebrow in confusion, until a red x came flying down from above Slade. Slade sensed this and raised his head to see what was going on, but the red x landed on his one good eye and blinded him. Tearing at his eye trying desperately to remove the sticky thing, Red X pulled his controller from one of the pouches on his utility belt and placed it in his own belt. With a kick to his back, Slade was propelled forward and almost fell over. With a growl from pure hate Slade turned around frantically trying to locate the pest and take him out in the blind rage he was in. Red X fought off the droids and carried Raven bridal style to Robin, who slowly stood and took her in his arms.

"Hand over the remote." Robin commanded still glaring. Slade pulled out a staff and hit Red X in the back of the head with it. Robin's eyes widened since he hadn't expected that and he backed up. As Starfire got to her feet as did Beast Boy and Cyborg he handed Raven over to her.

"Star, get Raven to the med lab. Cyborg, Beast Boy take care of Red X. I'm going after Slade." With that, he lunged for the one eyed madman.

**A/N: Another short chapter. Bear with me ppl! Homework's pilling up and with everything else I have going on, I can't get much done. We're progressing and I intend on ending this sometime soon. Review!**


	9. Broken

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

Red X got up and found that Cyborg and Beast Boy were ready to take him out. He couldn't let that happen. Now that he had the remote, he had their lives! He could easily get away and use the controller anytime and anyplace he desired. However, Beast Boy rammed Red X into a wall just before Red X could use his teleporting device. This causing the remote to fall down and shatter. In an instant, the 'S' on the Titans had vanished. This meaning that they were no longer in any remote linked peril.

"Someone's gonna be really angry now." Red X announced in his same raspy tone and clicked himself away from the offending Titans. Cyborg shook his head dissapointed that the criminal got away, but was happy enough that the contoller was broken.

The two Titans watched as Robin fought a blinded Slade. Who despite his condition, fought very well. They did not know if they should get involved.

"I'll go check on Raven and Starfire." BB assured and he took off towards the Tower. Cyborg just nodded and stood aside as Robin bashed Slade with his staff. Only to be bashed right back. Things went on that way, until finally, Slade tore off the sticky red x and saw his remote crushed on the foor. A uselss piece of junk. That was absolutely nerve wrecking. If it weren't for the fact he had a back up. That of course would be a good thing, if he remembered where he put them! Suddenly, the sight of his broken remote was not just a 'who cares' matter anymore. This truly upset him. No, more than just upset. It enraged him.

Slade whipped his own staff around as hard and fast as he could. Whacking the Boy Wonder with it numerous times. Creating quick and painful bruises and cuts. Although, that didn't really affect the walking traffic light. He had a great amount of endurance for a teen boy. That of course, did not suggest, he could afford to keep up this spar for much longer. Slade was relentless. He swung his staff repeatedly into the younger boy.

"Well Robin, you've managed to destroy my remote and save Raven. You must be proud of yourself." Slade spat still wielding his weapon.

"Now I just have to take you down." Robin boasted, his voice dripping with confidence.

"Easier said than done. You should know that by now." Slade declared.

"It can be done nevertheless." Robin retorted.

"Don't be too sure of that Robin. As you can see, I've survived a hell of a lot." The villain reminded.

"But not all that I got." Robin shot back.

Slade slashed at Robin with all his fury. Cyborg took a quick shot at Slade with his sonic cannon just for kicks. Slade was hit by the blast and went flying backwards even more pissed than he was beforehand.

"Rob, come on man. The remote's scraps and the others are waitin' for us at the Tower. Let's just leave him and go see how Rae's doin'." Robin was about to reject the offer, when Cyborg's strong metal covered arm wrapped around his shoulders and dragged him out forcefully. Robin thrashed wildly, but his attempts to free himself from his grip was in vain. Cyborg had him in the T car in less than a minute.

Slade got to his feet and noticed that they were gone. It was unlike Robin to just leave during one of their fights. But that was the least of his concerns right now. The only thing that mattered was that he find his extra remotes and come up with a way to avenge his loss through Red X's misery. That peky brat got himself involved in a dangerous affair. Where payback can be a bitch! Whatever punishment he gets should be fatal. First, he'd have to get his droids updated. Professor Chan might know how to help him on that aspect. Gathering his 'men' he exited the building and left to return to his most recent hideout. Much closer to the Titans than they would ever know. A spying central with easy access to updated Titan footage. A very useful resort.

**A/N: Review please!**


	10. Yo Momma!

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Teen Titans.**

"Good evening Professor Chang. I have a job for you." Slade stepped forward scaring the professor half to death.

"What is it?" Chang asked in a semi-shaky tone indicating his fright.

"My androids need some work. They're getting a little 'rusty'." Slade explained casually. The professor nodded quickly and watched the bigger man's every move.

"It would please me if perhaps you repaired them _now_." Slade's eye glared at the timid professor just enough to get a shiver from him.

"Right away." Chang replied and let the droids in for a check up.

Slade smiled under his mask and walked out leaving the frightened Chang behind him. He arrived at his hideout and rummaged through his many gadgets and other devices to come across a stray remote. Identical to the broken one. He pressed each button to see if it worked, and everything seemed fine. The little lights were working. Now, he would have to get those markings back on the heroes for the controller to actually be useful.

But the most important thing to do right now would be to eliminate Red X. Make sure he has some sort of 'accident'. That would be most unfortuante now wouldn't it? But how could he do that? It was no easy task. Damn him! Couldn't he just keep to himself? The only way to get that little brat would be to have something he's after. Like Xenothium. The fuel that powers his suit.

The only thing left to do would be study the criminal and find out what else is dear to him. Then, tear it form him and watch him wither and die in misery. He deserves that fate for delaying Slade's plans. Making the villain's life a whole lot harder by doing so. That is exactly what Slade would do. Red X should prepare for the worst.

At the Tower it was time for Robin's questions to be answered. He paced in front of Raven who was sitting on the bed in the infirmary. He stopped pacing and faced Raven with a firm yet worried look on his face.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"A little. It's minor, I'll be fine." Raven assured him.

"Alright. What does Slade know?" Robin inquired.

"I don't know what he was talking about. I'm just as confused as any of you." Raven stated.

"Are you sure that's it? Has he done anything to you that we don't know about? Has he contacted you?!" Robin almost ran out of breath. Raven shook her head in denial although she knew it was far from the truth. But in any case. She couldn't tell him. If they found out, things could get out of hand. More complications to add to the list. What good would that do? She'd just have to be more prepared for their next encounter. She knew that wasn't the last of Slade's schemes. He would probably come back with a vengeance for what happened.

Red X, what about him? He's in great danger. Even though he is a trouble making thief. He doesn't deserve to die. Only problem is, Slade thinks he does. That means a sure, agonizing death awaits the criminal. He just had to get involved! Now, the team had to watch their backs as well as his! That might be too much to handle. Maybe they could just let Slade get him so he'll be out of the way. That way, they'd be able to deal with Slade without worries. The only thing left to do was wait. Wait for Slade to make his move. Wait for this whole thing to end. Or even, wait for their funerals. If of course, there were any remains left to have a funeral.

None of them could tell what would happen. However, their minds and souls were plagued with the many questions left unanswered. With fears lurking in the shadows. They all tried to ignore it. Carry on unperturbed. Like everything would be okay. But this time, Slade meant business. He would strike, and strike hard. There would be no escape from his twisted wrath. They would have to fight with all they had. Slade had never been so intent on defeating them. Many times before he had put up a small fight and gotten away without causing too much havoc. Aside from the deal with Trigon. But this time, he was ready to finish this rivalry once and for all.

His intentions like always were obscured. He never really revealed his true plans. Always getting by with his dirty tricks. That was how he worked. This time, they could tell his goal was to kill them. Wipe them off the face of the earth. Or was it? Was that really what he wanted? Maybe there was somthing bigger to this whole situation. Hidden behind his lies.

Robin and Raven both exited the room and went their seperate ways. Robin knew he wouldn't get much out of her. Raven on the other hand knew it was best to keep quite. Whatever little information she might have would stay between her and the walls of her room. She couldn't predict what the consequences would be if she told what she knew. Then it hit her, Slade wanted to know her. She remembered his words clearly.

_"Oh nothing... just to get to know you better."_

If he was ready to kill her, he must have found out what he wanted to. How could he have done that unless... technology! He loved tech. Tape recorders, microphones, communicators, cameras. Cameras! He must have placed a camera somewhere in the room. What a sick maniac! A camera in _**her**_ room. That's the worst crime anyone could commit. But where could it be?

She looked around suspiciously. Spotting nothing. Above her bed. In her bathroom! Who knew where? She tossed her things around wildly until she accidentily threw Malchior's book down and it landed wide open.

"If this is your way of apologizing for that monster the other day, I'll have you know it hurt." Malchior uttered.

"Well that's _one_ good thing done today." Raven said pleased with herself.

"How rude. Anyway, what in Rorek's name are you doing?" He questioned obviously bored.

"Not that it's any of your concern, but in any case, I'm looking for something." Raven answered while looking around madly.

"I might be able to help. I know exactly where that 'Shade' put whatever you are looking for." Malchior informed.

"It's 'Slade' and what do you know?!" Raven hovered over the book, arms crossed.

"Being the highly skilled dragon that I am. Can be very useful. This friend 'Slave' of yours placed something just above the dresser, in the far off corner." Malchior's eyes shot to the side although they did not visibly move. Raven looked at him mildly confused.

"How could you see that?" Raven demanded.

"I can have eyes on the back of my book." Malchior replied quite proud of his abilities.

"How much can you see?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Enough. You could say, I now know just how 'beautiful' you really are." Malchior said salaciously with a chuckle to accompany his statement. Raven went pale for a second, and then blushed, and finally turned red with rage. Smoke nearly streamed out of her ears. Malchior only laughed at her reaction.

"You better be lieing if you wish to continue living on this plain of existance." Raven warned him pointing and glaring.

"I cannot, for _that_ would be lieing. The reason you're truly mad is because I left you." Malchior glared back.

"Don't feel too proud of yourself. _I_ only _used you_ because I thought _Robin_ was interested in Starfire." Raven admitted.

"Don't lie to yourself Raven. It's 'pointles'. The truth you'll have to live with is that my freedom was more important than you. Or my chances of 'bedding' you." Malchior proclaimed.

"How could you 'bed' me? You were a bunch of old papers stuck together. Then, you turned into a over-grown cave salamander! Either way, you didn't even have the necessary components to achieve that!" Raven shot back.

"I had more than enough to make you scream and beg for more." Malchior eyed her.

Slade sat in his seat holding the remote and watching the exchange. Hearing and seeing everything that went on in Raven's room. He sat back and relaxed. This was like watching Jerry Springer.

"More like beg for _any_ at all. Since you _couldn't_ give me any!" Raven argued. This was very unlike her. But every once in a while, especially after defeating her father. She could allow herself sometime to let loose and just be normal rather than brooding and endlessly serious.

"You know very well I had all I need to get you done." Malchior kept on rambling.

"Yeah, papers! I'm sure those could be used just as well." Raven complained.

"Just who do you think you are? Maybe you're too frigid to be able to feel anything at all!" Malchior responded.

"Only frigid because _you can't make me feel anything!_" Raven exclaimed.

"Oh that's it. Hows about we ask your _mother_ how good I am?!" Malchior exclaimed.

"Don't even go there! My mother is dead!" Raven scolded hoping that would fool him so he would shut the hell up. That however didn't work.

"Because I left her, I know." Malchior said.

"She isn't dead you fool." Raven hissed.

"Then run along like a good little girl and ask the woman how many times I 'did' her." Malchior suggested.

"You mean how many times you _tried_ to do her." Raven pressed on.

"And succ--" Malchior began but was cut off by Raven.

"Failed!" She barked, slammed the book shut and kicked it under the bed. She stormed off towards her dresser, found the mini camera and looked into it.

"The End!" Raven spat and smashed the thing under her boot.

The trasnsmission ended leaving Slade in his seat just slightly dissapointed. He shrugged and shut off his large screen to get back to work. Clutching the remote in his strong hands protectively. Some improvements would have to be made to the new tattoos he would plant on the Titans' flesh.

**A/N: That was longer wasn't it? Review!**


	11. New Plan

**Alfred: Disclaimer: Miss Slade's Icy Apprentice does not own The Teen Titans, nor does she own me. She wishes for you all to enjoy this chapter.**

_Slade had a new plan that was as brilliant as any other he ever had before, if not more so. _

The doors slid open for Robin as he stepped into the main room. Where Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing GS2. They fought each other furiously in their games.

"DUDE! You so cheated!" BB complained having lost their 10th game of the day.

"Look, it ain't my fault you suck so bad lima bean!" Cy shot back.

"Maybe I wouldn't suck if you didn't cheat so much Tin Man!" BB glared fuming.

"Maybe you wouldn't suck if you didn't play so much Tofu Breath!" Cy corrected.

"Maybe I wouldn't play so much if you didn't cheat so much Robo Snot!" BB bitched.

Robin rolled his eyes at them. They couldn't just play their games quitely and like any other civilized... whatever-they-are's. But then the screen no longer beared the image of a video game, but the mask of Slade. Unless of course a new game had been made with Slade in it. Beast Boy and Cyborg threw their controllers down and backed away from the screen. He growled at the TV and made his way closer like a predator seeking his prey. Slade noticed this and merely chuckled. Robin was now right in front of the screen. His mask turned to thin slits watching the evil villain.

"Hello--" Slade was interrupted by Starfire who flew in and let out an "EEEEEKK!" as soon as she saw him. She ducked behind an already agitated and angry Robin who was on his last nerve.

Slade shook his head watching unfazed as Starfire skillfully and oh-so 'innocently' grabbed a hold of Robin's cape and hid behind it. With a mischevious smirk only he could see. He had to admit that was a smart move for the naiive Starfire. Making a tricky move seem simple and meaningless.

"Titans." He finished the previous sentence. "I had the best idea. Maybe you'd like to know what it is?" Slade questioned. Hecontinued before anyone could say anything. "Well you see, I will be unleashing dozens upon dozens replicas of myself. You'll have to destroy every single one to find the real me. They will be roaming the city destroying everyone and everything in their way. That is part of my plan of course. You all will just have to figure the rest out yourselves." Slade concluded and left Robin there seething.

Raven was in her room and sitting on her bed. She got out her Slade communicator since she felt the faint vibrating. She was told the same thing as the others, but there was just a little extra on how she would die and etc. A whole bunch of things that made Raven's stomach lurch. Then, Slade cut off the connection and got back to Professor Chang about the new order he had in mind.

The Professor complied and soon enough, there were tons of deadly Slades walking around ready to wreak as much havoc as they possibly could. All was working out well. Slade would have all the Titans including Red X defeated. It would just take a little longer until the attack and the action actually begins.

As Slade saw it, many cared deeply for Raven. If she were to 'die' then the team would most likely fall apart. Even Red X seemed to care for the empath. So some amount of pain would be caused to him. Especially if it were to somehow be his fault. He gathered his Sladebots and worked on the finishing touches. Formulating everything to perfection so that there would not be anymore mishaps. The Titans could thank Red X for every bit of misery they felt after Slade had carried out his will on the city and team. For he had bought the villain extra time to bring out the most vile of ideas he could ever muster.

Distracting the Titans, so that he could get Raven. Once that was accomplished, he'd make them watch as she 'died'. That was his ingenious idea. There was some told and much left unrevealed. But all of which Slade had prepared would come to pass. No matter what they wished, no matter where they'd go, no matter how they'd squirm, there is nothing they could do to stop it.

**A/N: Why would so many like Red X/Raven? I couldn't resist, I had to put that whole "how you squirm" thing from the episode 'Birthmark'. So now, just review!**


	12. The Opportune Moment

**A/N: Me: YES! I've done it! I'm updating!**

**Starfire: How GLORIOUS! New friend, where are you from, what is your favourite colour, what is your favourite food, and will you be my friend?**

**Me: # 1... none of your business.**

**# 2... none of your business.**

**& # 3... hey, whadda ya know? It's none of your business!**

**Oh, and no I will not be your friend. But I will be the master of your fate. I will choose for you in my fics, and believe me, you should be afraid...be VERY afraid! This also goes out to Terra.**

**Starfire: I shall tell her you said that. New friend!**

**Raven: (sighs) Just...get on with the story.**

**Terra - Disclaimer: Slade's Icy Apprentice (sobs) doesn't own us. (Teen Titans) So don't sue her... (whispers: DO IT! SHE'S EVIL! EVIL I TELL YOU!) That would be all... HELP!**

**As a S/N (Side Note) I would like to thank those of you that have ever reviewed! I appreciate all your comments and support... I love you guys! (sheds tears of joy).**

Slade let his Sladebots out of the warehouse. A large group of them spread out throughout the city. In different locations. Thus, the destruction began...

Robin glared at the screen in the common room as 'S's popped up everywhere. In various locations. The Titans couldn't do this alone. They would need some help. So, they called the Titans East for assistance which they granted. Within minutes, all the Titans were out and after the offending droids. 2 Titans per group. Robin went with Raven, Beast Boy went with Starfire, Cyborg with Bee, Speedy with Aqualad, and Mas with Menos.

They all faired pretty well, but there was much to be done. Of course, due to their involvement in a battle against raging mechanical enemies trying to kill everyone and everything in their path, Red X decided to take his chances and rob a few banks...He got everything he wanted without even being approached by any form of authority. That is until, Raven spotted him and got a bright idea. She came up behind him and prepared to zap him full force, when the theif skillfully turned to a 180 degree angle and shot a shocking x (a new gadget) right at the empath. She fell dazed in the arms of a Sladebot and was passed along to the other bots around it.

Red X watched as Raven was handed over to Sladebot after Sladebot and was quickly carried away. He shook his head dissapointed and stashed his prizes away in a dark alleyway people barely visited. Behind a bunch of garbage cans. He then took after the droids trying to track down Raven. Now, most of you are probably asking yourselves: "But where was Robin?" Easy, he was too engrossed with a Sladebot who seemed to talk. He fought just like the real Slade and Robin got carried away. He was convinced he was fighting the real thing. It went along this way until the Sladebot's mask went flying off to reveal a small monitor. It flashed and Slade was standing, hands behind his back smirking at Robin from behind the mask. Robin could very well feel Slade's emotions and refrained himself from bashing the screen into the unforgiving pavement just below them.

"Slade!" Robin hissed imediately.

"How about we skip this part and I tell you what you already know?" Slade questioned. He nodded briefly and began again.

"Thanks to your good friend Red X, Raven is now laying motionless in my headquarters." Slade informed with glee evident in his voice.

"And would you like to know what I'll be doing to out dear Raven?" Slade asked and quickly proceeded.

"Let's just say, it will be 'to die for'. The best part is Robin, Red X is _your _responsibilty which means whatever happenes to Raven, rest on your shoulders." Slade explained and cut off the connection. Robin's masked eyes widened and he dropped the droid. He felt helpless. He felt worry, desperation and rage, all at once. Mostly because, he knew deep down Slade was right. He would be accounted for any harm done to his own best friend. To the girl he might never be able to love if Slade succeeds.

The Titans defeated all the Sladebots. It took quite a while but one by one they all fell to the young heroe's attacks. At this point, the Titans East were no longer needed and went back to Steel City. The Titans were now on their own again and had to find Raven... fast! Robin gathered the Titans and briefed them on the situation.

"Slade has Raven. Red X helped with this crime and he will be stopped. But things aren't looking too good for Rae. Slade's already told me what he's going to do her. And if we don't get her in time, we won't get her at all." Robin stated and waited for their reaction.

"They MUST be stopped! Friend Raven needs our help and we shall NOT abadon her!" Starfire exclaimed raising a fist of lime green light. Robin nodded in agreement and the Titans took off. They flew off towards the warehuse district and landed in the heart of it. They began searching frantically for the right hideout. Their efforts were soon rewarded as they found the door leading inside the right hq where Raven was apparently kept. That was obviously a relief to them. Although, they didn't quite yet know her current conditions. But knowing she was there was good enough for the time being.

Robin and the rest of the remaining team marched into the building. Slightly weary of what they would find in there. However they went in nonetheless and scanned the place carefully. They didn't have to wait long until their favourite villain showed up. Slade stepped up and out of the shadows on a cat walk. Leaning back carelessly and watching them. At first, they hadn't noticed him, but they soon turned their attention to his imposig form. The form of a powerful man standing above them and in control. Slade then gazed upon something else. The team did not know what, but they looked up as well and found what held his interest. It was none other than Red X. The criminal who always seemed to mess them up. Now, he had messed himself up in the process. They couldn't help him either, he was a lost cause. He thought he could get away with anything.

'Not this time.' Robin mused.

**A/N: Short because my brother thought it would be funny to get me kicked off the computer. You may now point any sharp objects laying around at him. Or you can review and await my next update. Spelling mistakes? Blame them on Terra!**


	13. Trapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Or any characters mentioned in this fic. DC owns em. **

Slade looked back up at Red X but he was gone. He cursed that brat for being so sneaky. Where the hell had he gone now? He looked around himself and made sure to check that Raven was still held in place by his droids. He heard the surprised gasps from the teens as they gazed upon their hurt friend. She He finally took out yet _another _remote whose function the Titans could only guess. He eyed it proudly with smirk playing at his lips. If Something went wrong he always had this little device to set things right. It acted as both an 'S' activator and a gass releaser. He knew exactly what to do if he was forced to use this controller.

Raven's eyes were slowly opening. To reveal the worried faces of her dear friends who had come to save her. What could she say? They were the best friends in the world. She wished she didn't have to see their fearful glances and feel their overwhleming sadness. But they're emotions were so clear to her that it almost amazed her. Her powers were truly magnificent. So now was probably the perfect time to put them to use.

She struggles. Small wimpers were immitted from her dry lips as she clenched and unclenched her hands. Her fingers felt very cold and her eyes were tired. She didn't quite understand what was going on. She only realized that all eyes were on her. They watched as she tried to unleash her fury. They watched her determination flair and then die down. They watched as she failed to free herself. This had to be one of the worst moments in history. She hated the feeling of dread as her teammates; who usually counted on her powers to succeed saw her squirm uncomfortably and get nothing out of it. She was the all knowing wise Raven. Perhaps if she could not fight her way out of their grip; she could at least formutlate a plan. It was in that moment that her wandering amethyst pools caught sight of a Red X just abover her head. He was hanging upside down clutching a thick red wire in his gloved hands.

'Sorta like Spiderman.' She mused. But now was NOT the time to be pondering such things! The most important thing to do right now was come up with a plan to get away. Although, when you have a guy in a Halloween costume hanging over you like that, you tend to get slightly distracted. She closed her eyes and repeated her mantra softly in her head. All the while she did this; Slade talked to her friends. Filling their heads with threats and more fear and worry to last them a life time. She couldn't stand that wretched being who had to cause them as much as pain as a bullet through a heart with his filthy ideals and poisonous words. Who was he to do such things but most of all; what was it that motivated the villain?

She had been targeted by him more and more these days and he not once provided a good excuse for it. Not that there even was one anyways. All he had said was: "I want to get to know you." Why would he want to? He's a villain! A criminal! A monster! And this was not in any way, shape or form a reality TV show like 'Bachelor' or 'Bachelorette'. Or... maybe it was, but none of them had a clue.

Red X swooped down as fast as he could from his compromising position and stuck a tantilizing X on both of the two droids holding Raven. The two very defined pieces of machinery fell over. Raven of course left untouched. Until Red x layed his paws on her. He scooped her up and brought her over to the Titans who were more than happy to accept her. Slade glared dangerously at the theif. Now was as good a time as ever to harm him. And harm him he did. As an electrical powered net fell aquare on him. Thus, trapping him. Any sudden movement would cause an immediate and unpleasant shock.

"Looks like the little rat's been caught." Slade chuckled. "You really should pay more attention Red X. You're pathetic excuse for weapons aren't all that affective against _me._" He stated with humor evident in his already coky sounding voice. Red X growled behind the skull mask. Anger filled him and he pulled out another one of his x's to try and break through. The Titans would help if he was an ally. But although he had helped them on some occasions didn't make him a hero. It only made him unpredictable. Plus, in that state it would be easier to place him in a jail cell where he belongs. Without another glance the Titans directed there attention to Slade.

He smiled nearly bashfully; although no one could see him. Obviously because he had that creep tied down. Also because, he'd get to finally destroy those pathetic creatures who deemed themselves honourable heroes. 'Death to them all!" He thought to himself randomly. Then subconciouslly scratching his head in amazement to his almost childish thoughts. In a moment of desperation, Starfire sent a searing Starbolt right at the unsuspecting villain. The attack hit home painfully. Sending the villain back a few inches and into a nasty rage.

**A/N: I am formulating something (top secret) I'm sure you will enjoy. Once of course it is done and posted...Review.**


	14. Still Trapped

**A/N: Here is a chapter I owe you all BIG time. Sorry I made you guys wait so long. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Teen Titans. It's as simple as that. **

Slade was fed up. He tried, he really had. He was supposed to fake Raven's death so that the Titans would forget her and eventually, Raven's rage would grow towards her friends and she would destroy them herself. Unfortunately Red X had gotten involved and had made things harder for him. Now the Titans had Raven and this would all be over with another pity escpae at the last minute. Those brats would think they had 'kicked his butt' again and that would do wonders for their confidence. How had this happened he had to wonder. Where did his plan go horribly wrong? But there was still hope. Wasn't there? Salde's sleeve was crawling with more tricks. Slade pulled out his last resort.

An enhanced remote. This one was needed for something much drifferent than the marklings from hell he designed. This triggered a very large destructive bomb, his cronies had planted just under the surface in the centre of town. This time, if Slade had to escape, he'd leave a lasting impression behind. No explination was needed from the hidden mouth of the villain as Red X informed the Titans of the use of this new remote. Slade glared coldly at the thief. How in all the depths of the underworld had he known what this device could do?

"I did a little snooping." Red X leered.

Slade finally decided he should just pretend that the infernal pest wasn't even there. No matter how difficult that could prove to be at times. So Slade cleared his throat and held the remote up to eye level. His thumb coming dangerously close to the button that could end Jump City and even the Titans themselves. Robin put a hand out shouting "NO!" while the others looked on in shock.

As Slade was about to seal the deal with a sudden click, Starfire shot out another starbolt that hit Slade's hand hard causing him to drop the remote which slid a few feet away. At This, Robin directed the Titans back into action while Beast Boy instead leaped high for the fallen controller. But before he could lay a paw on the device, a boot closed in on it and dragged it away. A gloved had picked the remote back up. A cruel smile plastered on a masked face. Beast Boy looked up confused to see Slade.

"Dude how'd you do that?!" BB asked and looked back seeing his teammates fighting Slade.

"Dear boy, _that_ is merely a replica of myself." Slade arrogantly pointed out as he gestured towards the other Slade. By now, the others had realized where the real Slade was and had yet to notice they left Raven unattended. Slade waved mockingly as the Titans turned just in time to see Raven being brought away by Slade's minions. Slade pressed the button and made a break for it. He ran quickly out of the warehouse and it soon shut completely. The Titans including the juvenile delinquent Red X were locked within.

"The remote Slade held does not trigger a bomb." Starfire began fearfully.

"It releases some sort of gas in the warehouse." Robin concluded.

" I can scan the particles and determine what the gas does." Cyborg commented and did just as he suggested. His lips became a firm line of dissapointment as soon as he discovered it's pupose.

"It's nitrous oxide." He confirmed. The rest looked confused for a short second and then rushed to the nearest exit. Cyborg put his newly restored arm chainsaw to work on creating some sort of opening that could let them out. Nearly forgetting about Red X, Robin made a quick dive in his direction and slashed the electric net with a birdarang. Red X was just about to make a desperate dash out, but was caught between the claws of a large green pterodactyl. He squirmed angrily in it's grip but it did little to nothing except annoy the creature. Beast Boy roared nastily at him and flew out. The other Titans covered their nose and moths and flew or ran out as fast as they could.

_//Shortly after//_

Raven looked up at Slade who still held her close.

"Get off of me." She sneered.

"I give the orders around here my dear. And you should be thankful you're alive." Slade glared upon her using his commanding tone. "Next time I might not be so kind." He concluded. Before Raven could conjure up any of her dark magic, Slade had removed the mask and forced her into a long kiss.

"I just wanted to get to know you better my dear Raven." Slade purred.

**A/N: The End? Who knows... the next chapter is a deleted scene. **


	15. Deleted Scene

**Disclaimer: Still don't own The Teen Titans.**

That was it. Slade had finally had enough. He pushed the red button on the controller, but nothing happened. Nothing was happening! What the hell was wrong with the damn remote?! Oh to hell with it. He could do without it at the moment. But now what would he do in regards with his top secret plan?! He waved his droids on to fight the Titans. And that's exactly what they did. Without a moment's hesitation, the teens were facing the altered Sladebots and giving them their all.

After about a half an hour, the young heroes were down and out. When Slade had his droids updated, he _really _had em updated. They had all sorts of new weapons and things to use at anytime. The Titans were beat down momentarily and Red X was just left their half asleep by now. Still in his little protective net watching on uninterested. But a while after, he noticed something _very_ interesting. Slade was crouched over Raven. He brought his gloved hand to her pale cheek and caressed it. Tucking stands of her lillac hair behind one of her small ears. Red X was begining to think he was seeing things. Slade seemed... gentle towards the dark witch. He was NEVER gentle! Not ever! Why was he acting this way? And why towards a Titan of all people?! It didn't make any sense.

After he saw her carry her away with him bridal style, he started connecting the dots. Especially once the madman was seen reappearing with Raven again. What is a hologram or perhaps a dummy? He layed her down on the ground in the same postion the 'real' Raven had been in a while before. Red X spoke up.

"What are you doing?"

At first it seemed like Slade hadn't heard him, or simply chose not to answer. But he guessed differently when the villain glared at him. He stood above the rest of the Titans who were waking up slowy and responded with the usual icy tone.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Red X wasn't supposed to see what he had, but now that he did there was no point in beating around the bush. Red X didn't know to respond to that.

Shortly after the Titans were awake and aware of their surroundings, they listened to Slade talk.

"Glad to see you awake. Now I can finish this up." He stated. He held 'Raven's head up' with a gloved hand. She seemed worried with a pained look on her face. Slade brought out a shiny object which the teens understood to be a menacing blade. The Titans wanted to move, but they couldn't. Why couldn't they move? Slade moved the blade closer and closer to her smooth skin. It was dangerously close to her flesh now.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" Robin hollered with rage twisting around trying to rise and rip Slade apart. All of the teens were mimicking his actions also trying to free themselves. Although they knew not what restrained them in the first place. Slade was grinning under his mask. They were scared out of their minds and at the same time helpless. It was a great accomplishment. Slade brought his weapon of choice down farther peicing the limp girl's neck and letting some slick red blood flow from the new wound. Starfire was breaking down at the sight. Tears welled up and spilled uncontrollably from her big green eyes. Powerful blasts shot out and sent the villain flying backwards.

Seeing this encouraged the alien and she used a bit more of her new found strength to tear through the invisable shield that kept her down. Robin was more then relieved to see this. Starfire helped the others out as well and proceeded to fly over to the spot Slade had landed on. But he wasn't there. She was furious throwing starbolts at every corner in the warehouse hoping she'd get the bastard and kill him. She flew back over to the group and slumped over her injured friend hoping she wasn't dead.

Red X had seen everything the Titans hadn't and knew exactly what Slade was doing. Somewhere else, Slade held a enraged and fully awake empath in his strong arms. He made sure she watched the team crowd around and check for a pulse. Sooner or later however, they found out it was only a dummy and were shocked. Once the show was over, everyone scrambled off to find the missing Titan Raven, who was held protectively in the arms of Slade, pressed up against his chest. He had no intention of relinquishing his hold.

**A/N: That was the deleted scene hehehe.**


	16. Slade's Icy Apprentice's Icy Note

**Ok ppl! Guess what? I'm baaaaaaaack. Well you probably already knew that but anyway... I just want to let you know that I haven't abbandoned this story. I kinda forgot about it for awhile.. but I remembered so it's all good. I'll be posting another chapter like really soon. Which means I'd like reviews hehe.. However, I deem it necessary to advise you that I have no idea where I'm going with it..so I'll try to straighten somethings out in the next chapter. We'll just wait and see where it takes us I suppose. **


	17. Thief For Hire

**YAY UPDATE! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans. **

The Titans reached the tower. Thoughts of rescuing Raven fresh in their minds. They knew Slade had her somewhere. They just needed to find out where. Now that they had Red X, they might as well use him to their advantage. Beast Boy dropped X on the floor and morphed back to his regular form. The thief's belt held safely in his hand. The other Titans gathered around the criminal expectantly. Robin crossed his arms and glared.

"What were you doing in Slade's hideout?" Robin asked. By his tone, X could tell he meant business.

"Not that it's any of your business kid, but I had my eyes on something. This Slade guy has some pretty shiny things. I wouldn't mind getting my hands on some of it," X replied leaning back.

"Dude! You tried to steal from SLADE?!" Beast Boy nearly tore his hair out in shock.

"Not a smart move man," Cyborg shook his head.

"If you and your little team don't mind, I'd like to get back to my life. I've got places to go and people to rob." X told Robin casually.

"We _do_ mind. Since you're so interested in stealing from Slade, you're going to steal something or rather _someone_ for us," Robin said.

"You think if I steal some junk from him I'm signing my death warrant. So why should I steal your friend if she's so important to him?" X asked bored.

"You _will _take friend Raven from Slade. If you fail, Slade will surely annihilate you. But if you refuse us now, than _I _will annihilate you!" Starfire said, her eyes glowing a toxic green.

"So how about that date then?" X said unaffected by Starfire's promise of fury. The Titans rolled their eyes.

"We'll have to wait for Slade's next attack. When he decides to make an appearance, we'll be ready. We'll hold him off long enough for you to do your part. You'll snatch Raven and bring her back to Titan's tower. I'm keeping the belt until then. If you do your job right, you'll get it back," Robin informed.

"How do I know you're not just gonna keep the belt and lock me up?" X inquired.

"You don't. But you don't have much of a choice either," Robin answered.

"You drive a hard bargain kid. But I'm not a team player," X reached out to tear the belt from Beast Boy's hands. Before he could make it, a delicate orange hand closed in on his wrist with crushing force.

"Perhaps, you have not understood. If you refuse to help us, I will have to make you," Starfire's eyes were absolutely blazing now, and her voice was a deadly hiss.

Robin took the belt from Beast Boy and glared at X before leaving the room. Cyborg also glared as he went off to work on his baby. Starfire let go of the thief's hand and retreated to her room. Beast Boy was left alone with the thief now. He walked over to the fridge and pulled it open.

"So dude, do you eat tofu?"

Red X ignored the green changeling and slumped over the couch.

**AN: Ohhh I wonder what's gonna happen next! I have finally come up with a very interesting plot...I hope. Review now! It amuses me. **


	18. Taken

**A/N: Another update. Now that I know where this is going I feel a lot better about writing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. **

"Why are you keeping me here, and why can't I use my powers?!" Raven demanded, pulling at the restraints placed on her wrists.

"For safety reasons of course. I'm keeping you here against your will. I can't have you escaping," Slade said working on a device Raven could not see.

"If you think you can trick me into being your Apprentice, you're wasting you're time," Raven informed.

"Dear child, I've learned through experience that Apprentices are nothing but a waste of time and effort. Both Robin and Terra were complete failures, you would be no different. Of course, your powers are much more impressive," Slade trailed off, his back to her as he fiddled with his device.

"Then why am I being contained here?" Raven said bitingly, still searching for a means of escape.

"You'll find your attempts futile. I've designed those cuffs myself. Only I can remove them," Slade turned from his device, fixing his eye on the captured bird.

"You haven't answered my question," Raven glared.

Slade stepped forward and grabbed Raven's chin forcing her to look him in the eye. "I don't have to answer anything young lady. You are_ my_ prisoner, I'll do what I please."

Raven tried pulling out of his grip without success. Slade squeezed her chin in his hand until Raven's eyes watered. That seemed to satisfy Slade, and he let go. The mastermind turned from his captive and walked away. Raven was left alone, as the single beam of light overhead shut off.

Meanwhile the Titans were keeping themselves busy. Robin was in the evidence room, searching for any clues as to Slade's whereabouts. He hadn't had any luck so far. He came into the main room looking frustrated.

"Why don't we just go out and find him? Why wait for the invite when we could just crash the party," X said clearly bored.

"We have to wait. Slade isn't found unless he _wants_ to be found," Robin said coldly.

"If I'm gonna help you out, I'm gonna need my cycle," X said, suddenly remembering his bike.

Robin gave that a thought. "Fine, but Starfire and Beast Boy are going with you."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night kid," X said and took off towards the front door. Starfire and Beast Boy followed close behind. Robin seemed lost in thought before approaching Cyborg.

"Anything?"

Cyborg shook his head, focusing on the scanner in his arm. "My scanners aren't picking up anything. It's like she's not even in the city."

"Slade must have disabled her communicator," Robin rubbed his chin.

"It's more than that. I'm not picking up any energy signals either," Cyborg seemed confused.

"Her powers. Slade's probably blocked her from using them," Robin gritted out. Cyborg could only nod, as he dropped his arm from view.

Just then the Tower's alarms went off. A big blinking S appeared on the screen. Robin was seething already. Cyborg typed in some commands to view the information. Robin yanked his communicator out.

"Beast Boy! Starfire! It's Slade. Go to the warehouse district on the docks. We'll meet you there." Robin ordered. The Boy Wonder got on his R cycle and followed Cyborg who drove in the T car. They arrived on the docks just in time to meet Starfire and Beast Boy. Red X rode in on his X cycle. **(a/n: no comment) **

"Alright team, you know what the plan is," Robin said. The rest of the team nodded and followed him in as X looked for an alternate entrance.

The Titans barged in. No need to sneak when you're being expected. Robin wasted no time in extracting his bo staff. So far, Slade was no where to be seen, and neither was Raven. Beast Boy morphed into a greyhound and tried to sniff out her scent. He caught a quick whiff just as a group of Sladebots appeared. He morphed into a gorilla and took a mighty swipe at 5 of the droids, knocking them into the farthest wall. Starfire took out a few with her eye lasers and Cyborg blasted the rest with his sonic cannon.

"Dude that was way too easy," Beast Boy commented, morphing back to his regular form. Robin narrowed his eyes and he spotted a shadow fleet by. Starfire lit up the darkness with a palm held starbolt. During this time, Red X had taken to the rooftop and found the perfect entrance. He got in as quietly as he could manage. Red X moved along the beams of the building without a peep. He made sure to keep an eye out for anything that looked suspicious or that could present any problems.

Looking down, X noted that the Titans were talking to Slade. At this point, X wasn't so sure if that was the real Slade. He'd seen his tricks. That could easily be a clone. X had to be careful. He crept along in the dark, searching for any indication of Raven. He caught a glimpse of purple and recognized it as Raven's hair. He ducked down to take a better look. Raven was cuffed, which worked just fine for him. She was however, also heavily guarded. Not that a bunch of bots could present much of a problem. But there were a few factors that could effect the outcome of his task.

He didn't have his belt, which meant he had no weapons. He had to keep silent or Slade could be alerted. He needed to do his job quickly and efficiently so he could get out of there soon. He hadn't been kidding when he said he had better things to do. There were plenty of things out there he could be stealing right now. X noticed that there were little more than 5 bots gathered around the Titan. He prepared himself for a fight as he leaped off the beam and fell into a stance beside Raven. She looked at him startled but made no sound as the bots came forward.

Red X grinned under the mask. A fight was starting to sound appealing. He'd have fun trashing these Sladebots. He grabbed one bot and slammed it into another. He ducked before a bot could strike him from behind. He dropped down and used a leg sweep to put the bot off balance. He used a double leg takedown on another bot. He wasn't nearly satisfied yet. Raven could do nothing but watch. She was confused as to why X was there or even helping her. She wanted to assist him somehow but she had no powers to speak of. Before she knew it, all the bots had been disabled.

"Listen kid, you're friends want me to take you back to your little tower. Can you get us out of here?" X whispered.

"No. I can't use my powers. These cuffs won't allow me to," Raven whispered back. X was quiet for a few moments. He had just gotten an idea. He nodded to her and lifted her to her feet. X looked for the back entrance and found it. He could still hear the Titans fighting. His new plan was already working out perfectly. He led her out into the night and found his bike.

She was going to protest getting on that death trap, but he pulled a cloth around her mouth and tied it. Raven looked very confused at this but X wasn't done yet. He produced another cloth and tied it around her eyes to finish off the look. Raven made a few grumbling sounds and X pushed her onto the bike. The Titans didn't want to give him his belt. He suspected they had no intention of even returning it. But now, he had something of theirs. They'd get their little friend back when he got his belt back. X took off towards his apartment with a hidden grin. He had a hot chick _and_ he got to piss off the bird boy.

**A/N: Review. I know you're out there. I know you're reading this right now. Oh it's true, it's damn true! If you don't want Slade to infect you with probes, you will review!**


	19. Let Me Free

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. And now we know, and now we sit, because we know.

Raven didn't know where she was, or what she was doing there. Red X had taken her away from Slade's hideout. He claimed he would take her to Titan's tower. From what she gathered, that was not his intention at all. She was blind and mute, as he had secured a cloth around her eyes and mouth. Due to her 'Slade designed cuffs', she had no powers to aid her. Raven had no idea how long it had been now. It felt like hours to her. She knew her friends were surely looking for her. But what about Slade? She was positive he would have noticed her absence by now.

Her rage grew inside of her and tried to break free. However, these cuffs blocked every attempt. Raven was starting to wish X had never come to rescue her. After all, he was obviously keeping her prisoner just as Slade had. She was longing to return home with her friends. Forget this had ever happened to her. She remembered the kiss she had shared with Slade. It hadn't been entirely unpleasant. A definite shock, but she had found his lips soft and comforting in a way. It had been her first kiss. This thought had her blushing. Her ears picked up on footsteps nearby. Red X stood in front of her.

"Hey sexy, enjoying your stay?" X leaned on the wall nearest to him. Raven mumbled a few curses through her gag. X chuckled and removed the cloth from her lips.

"As soon as I get the chance, I'm going to hurt you," Raven stated vehemently.

"Looking forward to it," X purred suggestively.

The Titans had rushed back to the tower after their encounter with Slade. Robin had tried not to get carried away with the battle. He knew how important it was that they see Raven. He wanted to be sure she wasn't hurt. He didn't want to leave her alone with the thief too long either. But upon their arrival, they found no traces of either Red X or Raven. All that was left was a note, taped on their TV.

_The hot goth chick's with me. _

_You can have her back when you drop off my belt._

_Your cute alien girlfriend knows where to find me._

_X_

Robin growled as he finished reading it. He crushed it in his palm and tore a tired hand through his hair. Cyborg took the note from his irritated leader and read it himself. He was not pleased, and when he got his hands on the punk he'd teach him a lesson. Starfire and Beast Boy peaked over his shoulder to see what the note was about.

"Come friends, let us find Raven and and deliver the 'butt kicking' to Red X," Starfire said as she and the rest of the team left to seek and destroy the thief.

When Slade had found Raven missing his first reaction was to stare silently. He stared at the spot she had been in for a full minute. His stare had turned to a glare as he eyed the scraps of his bots lying around uselessly. He knew Raven could not have escaped. At least not on her own. The Titans had all been fighting him, which meant that the culprit could only be Red X. That child_ clearly_ had no idea who he was messing with. Slade walked over to his computer and typed in a few commands. He was able to tap into the video feeds of the highway cameras. He now knew exactly where to find the pest.

Raven was bored and slightly drowsy. She had coaxed Red X into removing the blindfold. Her surroundings were bare from what she could make out in the dark. The walls seemed to be a plain white color. There was nothing in the room except rows of boxes. She didn't know what was in them but it wasn't hard to guess. No doubt stolen goods he had amassed. There was a low thud in the next room. Raven caught it and turned her attention to the door. Said door was open, she could make out faint shadows across the walls.

Slade had landed in a crouching position on the thief's balcony. He was silent as he entered but he knew the teen was aware of his presence. Red X was only a little surprised. He didn't think the villain would track him down this early in the game. He was craftier than he imagined. X knew the Titans were already on their way. They would probably join the fight soon.

"You have something that belongs to me," Slade's eye narrowed in warning.

"Finders keepers," X admonished.

That was all Slade needed to hear. He leaped into battle. Red X proved quite capable in combat, but he was no match for him. X smirked under his mask._ 'Finally a real challenge'_ he thought. He fought police men, security guards and the Titans on a daily basis. None of them proved too difficult for him to defeat. He didn't know just how skilled Slade really was.

Slade landed a strong left hook to the thief's chin knocking him off balance. Red X quickly recovered and ducked another incoming blow aimed at his head. X ducked under Slade's arm and aimed a kick at the mastermind's back. Slade was shoved forward slightly, but he turned quickly and blocked another kick planting his own. Red X crouched, holding his abdomen. That kick had been a little more forceful than the others. He coughed lightly and sprang back avoiding the bigger man. Slade was far from done. The villain strode forward purposefully. X suddenly remembered a forgotten trick.

He thrust his palm forward and a sticky red x flew out. Slade jumped over the projectile with ease. He landed in front of the thief and spread his leg out sweeping X off his feet. Slade got ready to stomp on the thief, but X rolled out of the way just in time. He pushed himself up and was met with a boot to the face. He flew back from the force hitting the wall painfully. He slumped over out of breath. Slade grabbed the thief and landed a sharp punch to his gut. He repeated the action and let the thief drop from his grasp. Red X could feel liquid form in his mouth. He was dizzy already and he knew the coppery taste of blood fresh on his tongue. He must have broken a couple of ribs.

He tried to rise to his feet but failed. Slade yanked him up by his cape and threw him across the room. There was a sickening crack as X crashed into an ill placed mirror head first. Bloody shards of glass rained down on the teen who lay unconscious. Slade snorted unimpressed. He had the itch to kill the teen but held back. He could already hear the Titans approaching. Slade walked into the room that held Raven, and removed her cuffs with little effort. He spared her a brief contemplating glance. Raven looked up at him wondering his intentions. Slade said nothing as he retreated to the balcony and leaped off as the Titans rushed in.

The heroes looked at the carnage around them. Red X lay sprawled on the ground. A steady puddle of blood forming near his head. Tiny shards of sticky glass surrounding him. Starfire gasped at the sight. They were all speechless as they watched Raven walk in. Raven looked as surprised as the rest of them. Robin went forward and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He guided her out as the other Titans carried the thief in tow. He needed serious medical attention as soon as possible. Raven was left with thoughts twisting in her head confusedly. 'Why did he free me...and why didn't he take me away with him?'

A/N: Alright I'll let you in on a little secret.. I was feeling a little more evil than usual and I was half tempted to finish X off. But I decided that might be a little extreme given the circumstances. He's really not a threat to Slade anyway. So I wrote in a little bloodshed but that's all. I figured Slade's good deed to Raven balanced off his violence to Red X. Now, R.E.V.I.E.W. Thanks!


	20. I Just Called To Say

**A/N: School started so I might take long to update again. But I'll try not to keep you waiting too long. On a random note: Raven is seriously underestimated. I've read ridiculous things about Jean Grey 'wiping the floor with her'. Okay, cartoon Raven might lose to Jean but we're talking fully grown comic Raven here. Am I the only one that thinks Raven could kick her ass six ways from Sunday? (Nothing against Jean, but Raven is more powerful than people seem to realize).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Raven readjusted to life in the tower. She hadn't been gone too long, but it felt like it. Her thoughts clouded her mind like a fog. She tried to understand why Slade had freed her. Why he had let her go without so much as a threat. As for Red X, he was in the hospital and he'd be there for a very long time. His injuries were even worse under his costume.

For once, Raven didn't feel like reading or meditating. She felt like she should spend more time with her friends. Not too much of course, but maybe a little more than what was usual for her. She'd been back less than three days now. Something had been bugging her. There was something she had to do.

Raven walked to her room slowly. She was mulling over what course to take. Should she contact him? Should she just forget about the whole thing? After all Slade was still a criminal. He didn't know the meaning of good. He just did what he did for his own benefit. Then again, he _had_ helped her. Maybe she was over analyzing things.

When she finally reached her room, Raven sighed and sat on the bed. She pulled a familiar orange and black communicator from under her pillow. She contemplated what she would say. She finally pressed the button to connect herself to Slade, wherever he may be. She shouldn't feel nervous about contacting him. It would only take a minute anyway. The black screen faded into the picture of a one eyed man standing with his arms behind his back. Raven sat in silence almost forgetting why she had called him.

"Is there any particular reason you've contacted me?" Slade said sounding slightly impatient. Raven blinked and cleared her throat.

"Yes, actually there is." Raven said fighting down a glare. "I..wanted to..well not really.. Just.."

"By all means, take all the time you need." Slade said imperiously. Raven was beginning to regret her decision gravely.

"I wanted to thank you..for..helping me the other day. You didn't have to..so umm thanks." Raven said a little nervously. Here she was thanking their enemy. Irony at it's best. Slade had no reaction, from what she could tell. He simply stood there watching her. Raven's cheeks were tinted red, and she looked anywhere but at the screen.

"I had score to settle with that pathetic excuse for a thief. I'm sure he's learned the consequences of taking what belongs to me." Slade said with a faint gleam in his eye. The screen went blank. Raven could only stare as the implication of his words sank in.

* * *

**A/N: So that was just a little umm "cute" thing between Rae and Slade. Rae feeling like she should thank him for sort of rescueing her and Slade calling her his. Short I know but there will be more to come. So, if you've read than review. Review. Review. Revieeeeeeeew. **


	21. Traitor

**A/N: K so yesterday I updated "Obscure" and today I've decided to update this. I'm feeling rather creative all of a sudden...**

**Disclaimer: We've been through this already...I Do not own Teen Titans. **

**xxxxx**

"I heard he's dead. Some motorcycle accident or something."

"No you snot brains he's in the hospital!"

"Would you guys shut up already? If you could read you would have noticed it's been all over the news."

"How did he end up in the hospital then?"

"He stole something really important from some dude, and they tried to whack him. But turns out he never died and they didn't realize so now he's there."

"Morons. He helped the Titans rescue Raven because Slade took her or something. Slade got mad, found him and kicked his butt all the way to the emergency room."

"How do YOU know all that? The news never mentioned the details."

"I'm a Titan too remember? Whatever Flash hears, I hear."

"Good point."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "I gotta go. Flash thinks I went to buy makeup."

**xxxxx**

"Did Red X do anything to you?" Robin asked as he sat with Raven in her room. Raven never let anyone in her room willingly, except for a select few people on certain occasions. This was obviously am important matter and Robin was glad she was willing to share her quarters with him.

"No. I was in some room, blindfolded. He talked to me for a while but he didn't touch me or anything."

"What about Slade?" Robin's voice hardened at the name.

"What about him?" Raven tried to avoid the question.

"Did he ever... touch you while he was keeping you hostage?" Robin tried to meet her eyes but she was purposely avoiding his gaze.

"Robin, it doesn't matter. I really need to meditate now so.." Raven tried to convince her masked leader.

Robin's eyes narrowed as she finally met his stare.

"He kissed you," Robin's voice said deadly quiet.

"H-how do you know that?" Raven looked away again.

"Our bond Raven."

"I thought you couldn't see into my mind like I could see into yours," Raven said slightly irritated.

"I couldn't. It just started happening when Slade took you. I didn't know what was happening at first, but then while you were in that room...it's like I could hear what was going on between Slade and Red X. You were thinking about Slade kissing you before that, and it just flashed in my head for a second," Robin sounded as if he were struggling to remain calm.

"It was nothing. It didn't mean anything," Raven said with finality in her voice. Robin could only nod, understanding that she would not speak further on the matter. He caught her hand on the mattress between them and squeezed it slightly. Raven looked at their hands and gave a brief squeeze as well, before Robin let go and walked out of her room.

"It didn't mean anything?" A cool voice rang out in the dark room. "Are you really so sure of that?"

Raven tugged her cloak around her tighter, that voice cent chills down her spine. She turned towards the sound, but made no move to retrieve the black and orange communicator.

"I have to meditate Slade. I don't have time for pointless conversations with you," Raven said in her monotone.

"Your meditation can wait," Slade said pointedly.

"What do you want? I meant what I said to Robin. I'm going to mediate now and I don't want to be disturbed," Raven said icily.

"You wouldn't like to hear what I want dear Raven," Slade said sinisterly. Raven barely suppressed a tremor at his words.

"I'm losing my patience Slade," Raven hissed.

"You're beginning to sound like Robin," Slade chuckled lowly.

Raven huffed but waited. Slade seemed content to let Raven wait as he tinkered with some devices. Finally, he spoke again.

"You might be interested to hear about a certain friend of yours named 'Jinx'."

"Jinx is not my friend," Raven said indifferently.

"Perhaps not, but she _is_ a Titan. She is also working for Brother Blood. You children trust too easily. I would have thought you learned that with Terra," Slade said coldly before the line went silent. Raven's eyes narrowed at the mention of her once friend. She wasn't surprised to hear that Jinx was still working with the Hive 5, but she hadn't expected to hear it from Slade.

**xxxxx**

**A/N: Jinx is a double agent! The plot thickens... **


End file.
